


Baby Mine

by LittleRocker



Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and have three kids [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Because he totally adores his son, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Theon Greyjoy-centric, parenting, seriously this is just fluff and Theon being a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: “Is it normal to be so scared yet so happy at the same time?”Robb’s free arm moves to let his hand intertwine with Theon’s: “I guess it is”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark & their kids, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and have three kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing I had to write down since my Theon fancast won’t stop posting ig stories where he’s cuddling a baby.

“Shh...”

Theon gently rubs his baby’s tummy and bends over to kiss his tiny forehead. It’s actually so tiny he feels like his lips are too big to fit in there, he probably ends up kissing his eyelids too. The baby stops squirming and relaxes in his papa’s arms, as Theon grabs the remote to turn down the volume of the tv: the little one can’t understand a thing either way, and he’s not even interested in the pictures because his big blue eyes are staring right up at Theon, his tiny toothless mouth lightly open.

Arrow has been a part of Robb and Theon’s life for a few months only but Theon can’t really remember how life before him used to be. And it’s not just because he _seriously_ can’t remember how it felt like to sleep for eight hours straight without being woken up by a little angel crying his heart out for what seems to be no reason at all, it’s because he’s feeling complete.

He thought he already was the moment he moved in with Robb, then he thought it again when he proposed and then, one more time, after they got married. And now here we go again. But this, this is a whole new feeling: it’s not just Theon and Robb now, it is Theon, Robb and their son. Their _son_ because now they have a kid. A kid whose eyes are as blue as his dad’s and whose hair is as dark as his papa’s.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you know that right?” Theon gently whispers to his baby, his thumb brushing gently against the chubby cheek. He used to joke a lot about how beautiful their child would have been, even before his birth, because it was actually Theon and the Stark’s genes mixed, so there was no doubt the little sprog would have turned out looking like a little work of art, but turth to be told Theon has _never_ seen something so beautiful before. And as much as he likes to brag about how good his looks are (because they are), he still can’t quite cope with the fact that he, _he_ made this baby. This tiny defenseless little creature that’s now resting in his arms.

He feels in ten thousands different ways: on the one side, he just can’t seem to let him go. He constantly scoops him up in his arms and falls asleep with Arrow spread along his chest, he nuzzles his nose in his neck just to hear him breathe and to smell the one he thinks is the bestscent ever. He wants to keep him close so that he can make sure no one ever gets to hurt him and he can always be fine. But on the other hand, he’s terrified. He’s terrified he could be the reason Arrow gets hurt. And the baby boy is so... _small_ , it’s basically impossible not to hurt him. What if he picks him up too carelessly? What if he’s allergic to something Theon lets him eat? What if Theon falls alseep while the baby is playing on the couch and can’t prevent him from hitting his head on any corner? Theon can’t allow himself to let that happen: this little dude is counting on _him_. Instinctively. Naturally. _Obviously_ , cause he’s a _baby_. He’s _his baby_. Theon made him. _Theon_ made _him_ , that’s something, some _one_ , Theon has made. Theon has created something that breathes and laughs and cries and... is alive. And he’s perfect.

“You are my baby”, he whispers and he knows Arrow can’t understand a shit of what he’s saying but he needs to say it out loud. Damn, he’d even shout it if that wouldn’t hurt Arrow’s tiny ears.

“You are my baby boy and I won’t let anything ever happen to you”.

His nose presses onto Arrow’s head: just like Theon when he was that little, he already had way too much hair. And it’s so soft and kind of curly and Theon is always scared to get soap or shampoo in his blue eyes when he’s bathing him.

Arrow chuckles as Theon presses kisses onto his head: he’s always so chill, while Theon is absolutely scared and nervous. While Robb acts like scooping a little baby that can’t stand up on his own two feet is something absolutely easy to do.

 _Of course, he’s used to it. He’s the eldest of six kids after all._ While, to Theon, it’s still unbelievable to think this sweet pea is going to grow up in front of his eyes and fulfill his and his husband’s existence in the most beautiful way. And it’s up to Theon and Robb to make sure Arrow grows up healthy and happy. And it’s going to be so fucking hard yet Theon is willing to do that, every day and every second for the rest of his life. Because it’s going to be hard, but it’s going to be absolutely amazing too.

Theon smiles warmly at Arrow as his blue eyes open up wide at the sound of loud happy barks out the door: he loves how he’s just a few months old yet already recognizes Grey Wind, blame it on the huge dog adoring him just as much as he adores Theon and Robb. Theon thinks he must have forgotten how life without baby Arrow used be too.

“No running!” Robb exclaims the moment he opens the door; but Grey Wind gladly ignores him and runs to Theon, greeting him with a huge wet lick on his face. Theon grunts loudly and turns his face the other way, as the huge wolf taps his big black nose on Arrow’s chubby cheek ever so gently.

“There they are, my favorite boys” Robb gifts them with the most beautiful smile and puts the grocery bag on the coffee table. He pats Grey Wind’s head: “Sit down, buddy” he says, and the dog immediatley lays down on the rug.

“Here, let me...” Theon sits up to let Robb sit where his back used to rest. Once Robb gets comfortable, he gestures Theon to sit on his lap.

“Did you two have a good day?”

Theon nods lightly, resting his head on his husband’s warm chest: “Of course we did”, because it’s always a good day with his baby.

Robb smiles and cups the back of Arrow’s head with his freckled hand: “It’s one of those times, isn’t it?”

Theon pouts, because he perfectly knows what Robb’s talking about: “It’s always one of those times”.

One of those times when Theon gets overwhelmed about how lovely, beautiful and defenseless their baby is.

“I know it is”, Robb presses a kiss to his cheek, “But you’re never going to hurt him, just so you know”

Theon smiles briefly: “He’s just so small” he rubs a hand through Arrow’s back.

“But you’re a natural at this, Thee” Robb says, and Theon just loves how he keeps on reminding him as if that’s the first time he’s telling him.And he also loves how he keeps replying “You think so?” every time. Because Robb knows that’s what Theon needs to hear.

“Of course I do, love. Look at him: he always makes grabby hands at you. And if he cries that’s because all babies cry. It has nothing to do with you being a good dad or not”.

Theon feels his cheek reddening and his lips parting to form a smile: “I wouldn’t be able to do it if I wasn’t sure you’d be next to me all the time”

Robb chuckles: “Well, we _both_ decided to have this little baby boy here, didn’t we?”

Theon nods, looking up at his husband: “Is it normal to be so scared yet so happy at the same time?”

Robb’s free arm moves to let his hand intertwine with Theon’s: “I guess it is”

“You don’t look half as scared as I am”

Robb’s hand squeezes Theon’s a little tighter, and that’s how Theon knows Robb’s scared too. Even if he doesn’t show it, even if he doesn’t say it.

“I am.” His husband says, “But it’s you and me and our baby boy. We’re a family. We _built_ a family, look at him. So it’s going to be alright. No matter what, it’s going to be alright”.

Theon feels his muscles relaxing as Robb pulls him close. They use their free hands to keep Arrow steady on Theon’s chest, and for a few minutes, nobody makes a sound. Until Robb asks if he should start the fire.

“Just a few more minutes, you’re warm” Theon mumbles, quietly because Arrow is falling asleep.

Robb kisses his lips gently, and holds him a little closer. And then they stay like that, staring at their beautiful son. _I don’t think I’ll ever stop being scared,_ Theon thinks, as he rests his head back on Robb’s chest and allows himself to close his eyes too. _But I don’t think I’ll ever stop being this happy either._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! There’s more to come, I promise :)


End file.
